Adopting Earth
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: After the loss of his Mother and planet, Spock is given a very special gift.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of either the Doctor Who or the Star Trek fandoms

This is a bit of a story that I've had in my head for awhile now and recently was able to sit down and write it all out. I'm not completely and totally sure that it's completely right having no experience in Star Trek but it was worth a shot. Quick thanks to Star Trek Wiki for character research and TvTropes for explaining 'Spock Speech' to me. The timeframe of this is between Planet of the Dead and Waters of Mars for Doctor Who and after the recent Star Trek movie. Please note that this ignores certain aspects of the 9th Doctor episode The Empty Child. If you've seen it, then you should know what I mean.

Okay, here we go. Enjoy.

* * *

Spock watched impassively as the rest of the crew prepared to leave the Enterprise for (what did they call it) "shore leave".

"Come on Spock I think the Enterprise will be all right without all the major crew hanging around. Just leave the skeleton shift and it'll be fine," Kirk said, for the fourth time, again trying to convince the stubborn alien.

"I am sorry Jim," Spock said, ever so slightly shaking his head, "but it would be for the best to have at least one higher ranking officer onboard in order to properly ward off those wishing to annihilate us."

"If you're sure," Uhura said, now stepping forward and taking Spock's hand into her own.

"I am. Enjoy your time off with...your...family," he said slowly, looking at a spot just over her head.

Everyone who was going down to Earth stepped onto the transporter. Uhura gave Spock one last kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Don't spend too long meditating; remember to eat something before too long."

"I will," he said, closing his eyes and lightly taking her hand.

Uhura felt a sense of calm enter her body and she smiled up at him.

"Today people," McCoy said loudly, rolling his eyes, "I've got a meeting with the lawyer at seven."

Uhura jumped away and ran towards the others after giving Spock another quick kiss. Spock nodded to his Captain who nodded back. He gave the crew the Vulcan salute and watched as they vanished in a flash of light down to Earth. Spock turned to the nearest ensign and spoke in a clipped tone: "Please come to my Quarters directly if there are any alerts that I need to be made aware of."

The young red shirt saluted his superior officer and Spock walked off, back to his quarters to begin his mental exercising. He had only just settled down and shut his eyes to begin breathing techniques when he heard the oddest noise that he could not quite describe. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before and Spock bolted up from the floor and ran outside. Standing in front of him was a large, blue wooden box. There was a door on it which opened and a man walked out and crashed right into the unfortunate Vulcan who was in his way.

"Blimey I'm sorry about that," the man said extending a hand to help Spock up.

Spock did not accept it though and stood by his own power, if a little shaken. Getting a good look at the other man, he looked to be human though something told Spock he was not. The two were eye-level and the man was just...brown. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown suit. He looked as though he might have come out from the ground itself.

"By Starfleet command I order you to tell me who you are and how you found your way onto the Enterprise while we are flying in space at warp speed?" Spock asked, finding his voice.

"Right, one minute," the man said while rummaging around in his pockets. Tongue touching the palate, the man seemed to be searching somewhat deeply in those pockets before finally removing a small wallet of some kind and shoving it into Spock's face. "I'm Inspector John Smith, Intergalactic Ship Inspector. Just here for an inspection is all."

Spock looked at the tiny piece of blank white paper and frowned. "The paper is blank."

"Is it?" the man said looking at the paper intrigued and frowning a bit.

"It is," Spock said, moving forward while the man put the paper away, "now I will ask you again, who are you and what are you doing onboard the Enterprise _sir_?"

"Oh you are a clever one. Riiiight," the man said while scratching the back of his neck with his left hand as he looked around, "I'm the Doctor."

Something caught this Doctor's eye and he walked off leaving Spock to go after him. Spock could not believe someone had the gall to walk away in the middle of a conversation after only offering a name. Apart from the Captain that is.

"A doctor of what exactly?"

The man turned immediately as if expecting the question. "Just the Doctor. I'm sorry," the insane man said, pausing and then grinning, "I forgot to ask for yours in return."

"Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise. I am the ship's Science Officer, its First Officer and temporary acting Captain," Spock said, bowing his head slightly in modest welcome to the other man.

The Doctor himself nodded in return and smiled slightly. The smile dropped though upon noticing Spock's serious stare. The Doctor seemed to realize that it wasn't a usual event for someone to just be able to magically appear on a fleet ship flying among the stars at warp speed. He looked around a bit uncomfortably.

"Might I ask what race you are?" the Doctor asked, walking to a nearby panel and, using some sort of sonic probe, caused the panel to open and the Doctor to inspect what was inside. Spock meanwhile stared at the man - what on Earth did he think he was doing toying around with a ship of the Fleet?

"I am a Vulcan sir, one of the few remaining in this universe."

"Oh, I know how that goes," the Doctor said putting the panel back in place again. After using the probe to mend the piece back in place, he put the cylindrical object back into the pocket of his brown coat and stretched out a few kinks in his back.

"Fascinating," Spock said raising a pointy eyebrow. In truth though, Spock was interested in what the man had to say. It was absolutely not a common occurrence where one claimed to be the last of their species.

"I'm a Time Lord. My planet, my people, even my family - all lost in a war. Gets a bit lonely at times you know. I get by, travel with some mates sometimes. Been alone though for, oh, a little while now. Traveling is better with others. Especially humans - Earth, oh, a gorgeous planet if I do say so myself. Ever hear of it?"

How can a being use so many words at one time without even stopping to take a single breath of air?

"My Mother was of Earth origin. She always spoke highly of it," Spock said.

"Really," the Doctor said nodding, then looking a bit confused. "And - you've never been there yourself?"

"Only very few times in my youth, my Mother brought me to visit _her_ family. Fascinating people they were though. I agree with you there Doctor," Spock said, saying the Doctor's name a tad condescendingly, as though he still chose not to completely believe him.

"Where is she now?" the Doctor then asked very carefully.

"She is passed. In the destruction of my home world she was unable make it off in time," Spock said, leaning on the Doctor's strange box and slouching ever so slightly with his arms crossed against his chest.

The Doctor smiled a bit wider none the less in an attempt to make Spock feel a little better. It didn't really do much though and the Doctor scratched the back of his neck again. "Yeah, sorry about coming off a bit, oh, how shall I say it, mad? However I am still rather brilliant, especially on matters concerning Earth. Well, concerning the entire universe really but that's beside the point."

Spock definitely raised an eyebrow after that exclamation. "How could you call yourself brilliant on Earth matters when you are not even from there?"

The Doctor ran his tongue along his teeth in thought – he loved a good challenge.

"Ah, so you Vulcans can show emotion. Not so deep as I originally was led to believe."

Spock flushed slightly green and the Doctor shook his head as though clearing his mind.

"To answer your question though, I sort of adopted it as a temporary home. Well, the TARDIS is really my home (last bit of my planet I have left you know) but Earth...it's a pretty close second. Right, I'd better check on my ship seeing as how this was an emergency landing. Be back in a mo," the Doctor said as he ran through the front door of the wooden blue box leaving it open in his wake.

Spock trailed a second behind him and stared in amazement at the giant control room crammed into the tiny wooden blue box. "This is most illogical," he said, now taking an experimental step inside.

"You think so?" the Doctor said as he fiddled with some sort of switch. "The TARDIS or T-A-R-D-I-S stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Time and relative dimensions? Of the many things I know in this universe Doctor, this is something I do not believe that even I can fully comprehend."

The Doctor stared at the confused Vulcan and shrugged. He pulled at a few wires and using his sonic probe again, attempted to fix the current or some such. "Time Lord Science mellon - no wait, that's Elven, not Vulcan. Sorry. Don't even know if I have a proper Vulcan translator - you're the first I've met in a long time."

"You knew other Vulcans?" Spock was intrigued; this man was simply a fount of knowledge.

"In passing," the Doctor said, now crawling under the metal grating that made up the floor to what Spock assumed to be under his command unit.

Spock now was not sure if he should be leaving or staying. This Doctor did not seem quite the sort who would be angry about stragglers onboard since he spoke so highly of traveling with others so therefore Spock did not move even an inch and just…waited.

"Commander Spock, as long as you are standing there would you please hand me that rubber mallet. It should be right above me," the Doctor asked politely if a little muffled.

Spock was almost afraid to walk any further into this giant room within a small box, thinking that one misstep and he would be thrown out the door by some gravitational force. He strode over quickly to where he found the strange hammer and placed it in the Doctor's outstretched hand. The Doctor smacked something twice before jumping to his feet and spinning a dial on the unit. Nodding to himself, he then snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut of its own accord. The ship shuddered and Spock nearly lost his footing. Breathing heavily as though afraid of being trapped in a small space (which he was not) Spock ran to the door and tried to open it but nothing happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you otherwise you might fall into the vortex and that wouldn't be a very smart idea. Trust me," the Doctor said flipping another switch and standing upright, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Trust you?" Spock said walking forward, "You have taken me captive so why should I trust in your supposed honesty?"

"Because," the Doctor said, sure of himself, "I'm taking you somewhere not many people have been before - the past."

"Travel through time is nearly impossible," Spock said decisively.

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor said, "Try telling that to your elder counterpart. Hold on tight!"

The Doctor pulled a lever and Spock immediately grabbed onto the nearby metal rail as the ship rocked and the ground below his legs felt like they were quaking at highly seismic levels. All too suddenly everything stopped and the Doctor ran to the door and waited for Spock to follow.

Inclining his head, the Doctor said, "Oh come on it won't hurt you to take a little peek."

Ever so slowly, Spock walked over to the door, opened it and looked outside. The Doctor adjusted his coat and lightly pushed the younger alien out the door, stepping out behind him.

They had arrived in some sort of park on a cloudless day where young children, mostly human, were playing either games together or playing alone on some sorts of ancient metal contraptions that looked like basic training equipment.

"Why would you bring me here Doctor?" Spock asked as the two walked about, Spock with his hands behind his back and the Doctor with his hands in his coat pockets. The Doctor looked around and smiled as he took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Have you ever really looked at everything the Earth has to offer - really looked at it?"

Spock could not really say that he had. In his short lifespan thus far, he had been taught the Vulcan way of living - knowledge and logic. Apart from that though, in truth, he _had_ always wanted to understand a bit more of the human essence of his biology. His mother was the most fascinating, wonderful person he had ever spoken to and -

A small plastic ball lightly rolled over through the grass and touched the leg of Spock's trousers. He looked down at the red thing and picked it up, staring at it.

"Hey Mister," a young girl said, running over, "can we have that back please for our game?"

Spock stared at it a second longer and handed it to her. She seemed familiar to him but he just could not...

"Hey Amanda, I'm over here!" a little boy nearby shouted.

The girl, Amanda, laughed and tossed it back. "After this, you promised we'd read more of Looking Glass together later," she said.

"I know. I don't know how you talked me into that," he said while rolling his eyes.

"And," she continued, "We're also going to discuss our favorite parts."

This entire exchange was watched over by the two aliens who weren't even technically from the planet they were now standing on. One looked sad while the other was intrigued by the exchange. The Doctor looked to the sad young man and twitched his nose.

"Come on, I'll by you an ice cream. My treat," the Doctor said while lightly tapping Spock on the shoulder.

The Doctor, true to his word, bought them both a cone from a nearby robot and though Spock was not very familiar with the fare, he did not deny that it made him feel a little better.

"You knew this all along, the minute you brought us here," Spock said a tad angrily.

"I knew of your mother Spock – well, everyone knew of her in history. The woman who married the Vulcan ambassador to Earth. Therefore, I knew of you as well. And unlike you, I can't see my people who I lost ever again. Get closure." He noticed that Spock wasn't really eating his vanilla treat and letting it melt all over his hand. "You all right?" the Doctor asked softly while sucking on his chocolate cone.

"I am fine. I am now suddenly able to better understand my Father's love for my Mother, a pure and simple human woman. He once told me that in our race, a Vulcan's emotions run deep. Therefore his love for her was deeper than any Vulcan can ever even hope of understanding."

Subconsciously Spock began licking his own vanilla cone, not bothering to think about the health content within it and just allowing all of these thoughts to run through his mind as though it were all suddenly becoming clearer as the minutes passed by. Ignoring the Doctor, he finished the treat and walked back over to the little girl again. He stood behind her, hands behind his back, and just stared taking everything about her in. Brown hair, pale complexion, her clothes. She was so young, no more than possibly ten or eleven years of age.

Eventually the little boy she was playing with stopped and stared at him causing Amanda to turn as well.

Her eyes perfectly matched his own, which she had given him through her DNA.

Spock, unsure of what to say exactly, said the first thing that came to his mind. Something he remembered from his youth. "Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood; and how she would gather about her other little children, and make their eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago; and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days."

The little boy had run off during this exchange, past the Doctor who hadn't even noticed he went by and only Spock and Amanda remained together.

"You...know Through the Looking Glass?" Amanda asked, very nervous about being near and spoken to by this strange older man.

"My own mother read the book to me in my youth. She said that line was one of her favorites and slowly it became one of mine as well through her."

"That's my favorite novel too!" Amanda said smiling.

And for the first time, in a long time Spock truly smiled back. He ruffled the girl's hair and slowly walked away, back to the Doctor who was cleaning up after himself. Noticing Spock's smile, the Doctor stopped in his tracks amazed.

"What happened?" he asked, intrigued and grinning himself.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Spock said, returning to his previous tone of voice though the smile had yet to completely vanish yet. "Can we walk back to your space capsule now; I think I am ready to return to where I rightly belong."

"Sure," the Doctor said, walking in front of him, pulling out his key in the process.

As they passed the young Amanda who was playing with a few more children, the girl waved at him. Spock waved back and murmured a quiet "Goodbye" which the Doctor heard and pretended he hadn't.

"So, back to the Enterprise then?" the Doctor asked, pushing a few levers once they were inside.

"Actually, there is somewhere else I wish to go instead if that is within my boundaries."

"Of course," the Doctor said, stopping and leaning over his monitor.

**

* * *

**Jim Kirk laughed at another joke his mother told during his last gloriously home cooked meal before returning to whatever it was they served on the Enterprise when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said wiping his mouth and jumping to his feet. He ran to the door and threw it open and there stood Spock, still dressed in his Starfleet attire. He was completely alone save for the strange blue box several feet away from him.

"Spock? What is it? What's happening?" Jim asked, looking all around and up at the sky which seemed to be normal.

"Nothing," Spock said, looking back once at the box as though nervous.

"Well we're all going to be back on the Enterprise by tomorrow night anyway so what do you want? And how did you get here?" Kirk asked, leaning against the doorframe. "And what's with the blue box?"

"How I arrived makes no difference. Might it be possible for me to spend the night in your home…in an effort to learn a bit more about Earth culture?"

"Really? Why?"

"I believe your people would call it a 'change of heart' though I prefer to see it as more of a 'second chance'."

Kirk shrugged his shoulders and opened the door wider allowing Spock entrance, but not before giving him one of his patented slaps on the back first causing the Vulcan to feel it, quite literally, strike his bones.

Kirk gave the blue box one more look before closing and locking his door behind him.

A minute later, the door to the blue box opened and the Doctor peeked out, noticed no one was there and went back inside. The blue box disappeared a second later to whatever point in time or space its pilot wished.

* * *

Why didn't Spock visit Uhura and instead went to see Kirk you're probably asking; I sort of did that for a friend (I'm pretty sure you know who you are). Plus, I'm pretty sure he wasn't ready to "meet the parents" just yet ;) This story took me awhile to do after stopping and restarting at least four times before just sticking with the idea to the very end. Thank you for reading and I hope it was to your liking. And sorry again for any and all mistakes. I just really tried my best.

Re-edited 4/12/10


End file.
